Unexpected
by That Panda You Know
Summary: Snippets about the chaos that is Jace and Tonks' friendship.
1. 1-25

Hey guys. JustMeDownHereAgain gave me fifty words and a pairing and I had to write snippets for each word. This is the first twenty-five and the other half will probably be posted next week. If you expect lovey-dovey Jace/Tonks I would suggest you leave because this is pure with friendship with strong hints to Jace/Clary and Tonks/Remus.

**Cocoa  
**Jace would never in his admit it out loud, but Tonks made the best cocoa he had ever tasted. She kept insisting that she was just that good, but Jace had a suspicion that magic was involved.

**Summer  
**Tonks remembered the first time she met Jace. It was in the middle of summer, in a back alley, when he almost cut her head off after catching her levitating a trashcan.

**Croatia  
**Jace still had a hard time understanding how people who didn't have demons blood in their veins could use magic, but he had to admit that their teleportation was way more efficient than portals.

**Doll  
**"I know you miss Clary, but that is no reason to manhandle that poor girl!" Tonks yelled and pulled the body out of Jace's grasp. As Jace looked between Tonks and the training dummy in her arms, he reminded himself to finally drag Tonks out and get that damn pair of glasses.

**Oral  
**'Dear Jace and Clary. I know you're busy re-examining the physical parts of your relationship, but could you please be a little less vocal about it?'  
As Clary flushed a deep red, Jace decided to use Tonks as throwing knife practice… Right after she told him how she had gotten the note into Clary's bra without anybody noticing.

**Owl  
**"Jace Herondale, shadowhunter extraordinaire, survivor of both death and heavenly fire, has been bested by a bird." He grumbled as Tonks' owl stalked off with yet another one of his socks.

**Red  
**As her eyes hardened and her hair turned a fiery colour, Jace felt truely sorry for the demon who had dared kidnap Teddy.

**Casanova  
**"Oh Jace, ever the heartbreaker."  
"That was a horrible pun Tonks." Jace grumbled as he pulled his dagger out of the succubus' chest.

**Adjusting  
**Jace had wondered how easily Tonks could fit into the mismatch group that is his 'family', until Tonks sneezed and accidentally transformed her nose into a snout.

**Square-pattern  
**"I know you find it funny, since I'm sick and can't fix it, but will you please stop playing chess on my hair?"

**Books  
**Jace had no clue how Tonks had gotten her hands on the grey book, but he had to find her and fix it before Maryse saw the re-designed version.

**Secrets  
**Jace had only once seen one of the moving photographs Tonks had told him about. It was a photo of a man giving a small smile to the camera. When he asked Tonks about him, she just looked longingly at the the photograph and said, "He is a man who deserved this place."

**Club  
**Jace looked up at the big banner strung across the corner of their library, which read 'Organisation of magic users overworked by Shadowhunters' and wondered how Tonks had managed to rope Magnus into their fight.

**Fall  
**Jace had never truely appreciated Tonks magic until she jumped out of the fourth floor window a demon had thrown Clary out of, saving them both with a cushioning charm.

**Daughter  
**When the choice for babysitting his daughter ended up being between Magnus and Tonks, Jace seriously considered bringing her along on the demon hunt.

**Serious  
**Something neither Jace nor Tonks were often.

**Wristband  
**"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not take items from strangers!" Jace growled as he futilely pulled on the small, magical chain that tied his and Tonks wrists together.

**Throne  
**"What are you doing with the institute's swords?"  
"I have claimed the Iron Throne!"  
Jace added 'throne of swords' to his mental list of things to ask Clary about.

**Dragon  
**"As soon as this baby's grown up, I'm going to ride it into battle!" Jace said as he cradled the dragon to his chest. Tonks smiled fondly at him before telling him to hurry up as an angry dragontamer fired another spell after them.

**Blackboard  
**With a mix of magic and one of Clary's new runes, Jace and Tonks now possessed two blackboards that could communicate no matter the distance or dimension.

**Rubber  
**When Jace stumbled into her room, drunk and waving a condom, Tonks just hit him over the head and directed him next door to Clary.

**Bean  
**The first every flavour bean Jace tasted was rotten egg. It took a month before he dared taste anything Tonks gave him.

**Simple  
**"I thought you said this was a simple diplomatic mission!" Tonks cast another Lumos into the horde of vampires, making them shriek and shy away from the bright light.  
"It was, but it's just too much fun pissing off Raphael and his coven."

**Hourglass  
**The timeturner was a brilliant object to create alibis for pranks.

**Fun  
**Jace and Tonks' ideas of fun usually collided in the most destructive ways, much to the chagrin of those around them.


	2. 26-50

Here's the second half of the prompts as I promised. It is technically finished, but if I get more it will be continued.

**Seven** is related to **Beans**  
**SOS** and **Sea** are connected  
**Law** is a sequel to **Club** and also distantly related to **Crime**

**Lion  
**Jace really hated Tonks' missing brain to mouth filter, when she had a sudden revelation about his hairs mane-esque appearance.

**Attention  
**They were approximately three minutes into training when Tonks got distracted by a butterfly.

**Crime  
**Jace knew he had found a true friend when a Shadowhunter magically grew horns after calling Alec's love a crime.

**Lie  
**After the incident with the elephant ears, Jace didn't dare lie to Tonks again.

**Smile  
**Both Tonks and Jace usually had some kind of smile on their lips. It was when they both smirked in the same way, at the same time, that the rest of the group knew they had a mess to clean up.

**Shy  
**As Jace looked between Tonks and the child hiding behind her, he came to the conclusion that Teddy's shyness must have been inherited from his father.

**Seven  
**It took Jace seven tries to get an edible every flavour bean. When he told Tonks, she laughed and told him it had the taste of dirt.

**Backpack  
**"You can't convince me that's a normal bag when you just fit a whole spear inside it."

**Happiness  
**As he looked around the mess of people (which consisted of four Shadowhunters, two werewolves, one Daylighter sleeping with his sister, one flamboyant warlock sleeping with his brother and one british, wand-wielding witch) Jace felt, for a moment, that everything was alright.

**No. 1  
**Jace had never beat Tonks in chess.

**SOS  
**Jace and Tonks will, to this day, still not explain how they got stuck on a deserted island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

**Wall  
**As Jace lithely jumped through the hole caused by a fleeing Ravener, Tonks calmly walked through the unlocked door right beside it.

**Sea  
**The sea was vast around them, spreading past the horison, but Jace still considered braving it if Tonks _didn't stop singing_.

**Goat  
**How it appeared in their bathtub Jace still didn't know, but he's pretty sure Tonks is involved.

**Stone  
**After Tonks had explained the resurrection stone to Jace, he was reminded of one of Clary's runes and thought that they were both horrible in their kindness.

**Mile  
**As soon as Tonks told Jace about The Mile High Club, he became very interested in the mundane thing called airplanes.

**Illusion  
**Sometimes Tonks thought this place was an illusion, that she had died in the war and this was her afterlife. Then she reminded herself that it couldn't be, because _Remus wasn't there._

**High  
**Jace would never let Tonks drink Faerie cocktails again.

**Enchantress  
**Tonks' new nickname after a night out that resulted in seven phone numbers and a werewolf stalker.

**Maybe  
**"Have you ever considered, that in another universe, we could be snogging right now?"  
"That thought is just as disturbing as me kissing Simon."

**Police  
**For their wedding, Tonks gave Jace and Clary matching police uniforms.

**Package  
**"Jace! Somebody sent another box of voodoo doll look-alikes of you!"

**Law  
**Jace looked up at the banner in the library corner, which now read 'Organisation against stupid Shadowhunter laws' and felt a small pang of sympathy for his Parabatai, who had been forced to join the protest.

**Medication  
**"I know it tastes horrible, but I'm tired of waking up because you sound like a dying rhino, so shut up and swallow your coughing medicine."

**Snow  
**Snowball fights at the institute was usually Shadowhunters versus Downworlders with Tonks throwing snowballs at anybody.


End file.
